


Comfort Food

by LilyofFandoms



Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Chocolate, Comfort Food, M/M, Microfic, Sex and Chocolate, hints at nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756





	Comfort Food

Mason’s fingers slid into those locks of hair he had finished mussing only minutes before. Jason’s hands firmly gripping his hips pinning Mason to the kitchen counter. The kisses now slow and tender, neither in a hurry, both trying to catch their breath from previous excursions. Clothing littering the path from the entryway to kitchen. 

Chocolate may have been Jason’s favorite comforting dessert but the taste of that chocolate now coating Mason’s tongue as their kisses turned heated may just be an even better taste. It was entirely addicting and he wondered how that flavor would taste on other parts of the man in his arms. 

So nipping along Mason’s neck, up to his ear, Jason whispered, “I don’t think I’m quite finished with dessert yet.”


End file.
